


All Too Well

by sksdwrld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mithian knows about sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Too Well

 

Mithian sat beside Arthur at the farewell feast as proof that there was no lingering hostility between them, but Arthur's chagrin was evident to her and she patted his arm comfortingly ."I am more than fortunate that I can count myself among your friends, Arthur. Your heart is of considerable size and I am satisfied with the love that we will amicably share between our kingdoms."

"You're very gracious," Arthur murmured, glancing to her before allowing his eyes to wander again. 

She hummed softly and followed his gaze, unsurprised to find that it flickered only briefly to Gwen before settling on Merlin. The two of them shared a special rapport, and she had wondered if Merlin's affront on Gwen's behalf wasn't more selfishly motivated. 

"Will she let you have him?" Mithian asked quietly.

"Beg pardon?" Arthur blinked and once more his guard was up.

"Merlin. Will your Gwen let you have him? Will it be the three of you in the Royal bed?"

As Arthur spluttered and flushed in the most becoming fashion, Mithian flashed him a sad smile. "I would have welcomed him, Arthur. I only wish you would have told me, though I might have guessed." 

Clearing his throat and looking askance, Arthur turned his goblet slightly. "I've no idea what you're talking about, Milady. Gwen is the object of my affections."

"Does she know you hide behind her like chin-less man with a beard?"

"Mithian, please..." Arthur sighed and his eyes closed. "You of all people know the sacrifices we make for our people and our kingdoms." 

Looking between Merlin and Arthur once more, she echoed his sigh and nodded. "That I do, Arthur. That, I do."


End file.
